


Insecurities

by mushibii



Series: Polydins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Head Rubs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They need love, everyone is dating everyone - Freeform, lance and hunk and pure anxious bbs, pidge is sweet, please save the insecure kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushibii/pseuds/mushibii
Summary: Hunk and Lance get insecure about their place in the relationship and it starts effecting their mental state. Pidge overhears them, and her, Shiro and Keith try to fix it.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> i believe it was hybridkitsune who wanted a sequel where we get some lance and hunk lovin' so here we go

Even though Lance and Hunk knew they were part of the relationship, and they were so happy to be in it, they still had their doubts. It wasn't that they doubted their partners, they never would, but they were both insecure people. Sure, no one really realized that, they both were very bright, happy people, but deep down they got hurt quite easily. After years of being friends and being together in general, even before Voltron happened, they could both read each other like books.

"I just.. I dunno, they're like... Ugh, I don't know," Lance sighed. They were sitting on makeshift beanbag chairs in a corner of the lounge.

"They work so well together?" Hunk offered.

"Yes, exactly! They've got their own relationship and they let us into it because they want us there but..." Lance trailed off, not knowing how to express what he wanted to say.

"But you feel like we're invading what they have?" Hunk questioned. Lance gave a little nod. "I know exactly how you feel, buddy. They didn't have to let us into their relationship, but they did, which I'm eternally grateful for, but I still feel like I should be on the outside and like I shouldn't have them."

Lance's head snapped up, "I know right?! Like, we know that we're there and we are part of a relationship, but they were so happy and domestic together. They're so comfortable and they all work together perfectly, I just feel like I'm barging in..." His eyes watered a bit near the end.

"Aww, don't cry babe..." Hunk pulled Lance into his arms, letting him snuggle into his chest as Hunk tried to cuddle the bad feelings away.

Pidge, who had been just outside the door, heard everything. Her heart clenched and her throat tightened a bit when she realized that this is how they felt around the rest of them. She slipped away silently, running into the training deck and yelling for her boyfriends.

The two were in the middle of hand to hand combat when she had yelled, and they both jumped as they turned to her and questioned if she was okay.

"I'm fine, a bit upset, but fine. The issue is Hunk and Lance. I overheard them talking in the lounge. They feel like they're 'barging in on something perfect'. They think we were happier just with the three of us and that we were more comfortable when it was just us. Lance was almost _crying,_ " Pidge announced, tearing up herself a bit.

"Wait, what? Why would they think that?" Shiro looked confused.

"What the hell? Our entire goal was to ask them to be with us, why would they feel like they're 'invading' on something?" Keith sounded annoyed but concerned.

"I have no idea, but they both sounded pretty torn up about it. We need to make a plan, we need to devote every breathing second to making them feel loved," Pidge told them.

So they started planning.

 

That night, at dinner, the three of them had tried to include the two dark skinned boys in everything they possibly could. They were pulling them into conversation, complimenting them, doing whatever they had to. After dinner, they all relaxed, played a game together and lazed about. In the end, Lance and Hunk ended up staying up latest, because the other three had left to go the bed. Lance and Hunk assumed they meant together.

Pidge, who had stayed in her own room (which was conveniently right beside Hunks), heard the two talking quietly. She got up, putting on one of Lance's shirts and left her panties the way they were, before tiptoeing over to Hunk's door. She knocked softly and poked her head in as the door swooshed open.

"Hey, can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She whispered softly.

They both murmured affirmation, separating enough for her to crawl between them. She snuggled up to them, inhaling deeply as she enjoyed their warmth and presence.

"Is that my shirt?" Lance asked teasingly.

"Oh fuck off, I like wearing your clothes, they smell like you guys."

Hunk chuckled, "I think you look cute."

"Excuse you, you two are the cute ones. Being all fucking domestic and cuddly all the time, and you're best friends so you're even closer. You guys are the definition of cute," Pidge said with a huff.

Lance giggled as he wrapped an arm around her, "Well, thank you m'lady."

Hunk wrapped his arms around both of them, and Pidge giggled.

"I'm going to die because I got suffocated by my favourite dorks cuddling me. Great way to go, really. Bye world, tell everyone I went out in the best way." She fainted dramatically, going limp in their arms. They all laughed about it for a bit.

"I don't know about you guys, but cuddling makes me sleepy," Hunk said as a yawn proved his point.

"Mmm, yeah, you guys are warm, it's making me all tired," Pidge agreed.

"Fuck, you guys are adorable, I'm so lucky to have you," Lance said as he cuddled closer.

"We're lucky to have you, too," they replied.

Hunk and Lance kissed, followed by Pidge turning and giving Lance a few drowsy kisses. She turned back to Hunk, whose eyes were dropping already, and started giving him dizzyingly tired kisses that made their heads spin a little.

They all settled and cuddled up before Pidge's voice sounded softly. "I love you guys..."

"Love you too..." 

The next morning, Pidge, Hunk and Lance wandered into the kitchen together, getting their food goo and sitting at the table. Soon, Keith came in too, rubbing his eyes before looking up at them.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

They chorused a good morning to him as he sat down beside Pidge with his food goo in hand.

Finally, Shiro walked in, silent as he grabbed his food goo and walked over to sit beside Keith. He smiled, "Good morning, Keith, Pidge, how are my favourite people this morning?"

Lance and Hunk's hearts tightened a bit as they swallowed down the sting they felt. They were both watching their food goo intensely.

Pidge and Keith grinned before the pale boy spoke up, "I don't know, let's ask them. Hey, Hunk, Lance, how are you guys?"

The three paladins hearts almost broke when they saw the genuine confusion and absolute shock on their faces, but kept up their smirks.

"Um... F-fine?" Hunk responded as Lance stuttered out the same.

"Well I'd hope so after all the cuddling. By the way, you guys are really warm and comfortable and you're adorable when you're all sleepy," Pidge stated with a smile.

Keith gasped in betrayal, "We all agreed to go to our own rooms, you traitor!"

Pidge had a shit eating grin, "I did go to my own room, but _then_ I went to Hunk's room and cuddled." Shiro chuckled and shook his head at her.

Hunk and Lance shot each other a look. Were they not supposed to be with Pidge last night? Were they upset that she stayed with them?

"Well I think it's a good idea, they deserve some quality cuddling," Shiro said with a soft smile.

The two boys almost sighed in relief.

It was later that afternoon when the two were approached again. They had been sitting on the beanbags, one of their favourite "feeling spots" as they dubbed them. First, it was Pidge, who came in and sat in Hunk's lap, resting her head on his chest and pulling Lance closer so she could run her hands through his hair. He ended up melting into Hunk's side.

Then Keith walked in, looked at them, and came over to them. He sat right behind Lance, whose eyes were barely open, and pulled the brunette into his lap. He held Hunk's free hand as he rubbed circles into Lance's hip with the other, and they both melted into Hunk again.

Then Shiro wandered into the lounge, most likely looking for everyone else, and smiled once he spotted them. He kneeled in front of them, giving both Lance and Hunk a few kisses, before making his way behind Hunk. He managed to convince said boy to lean back on him, albeit a bit hesitantly. He took off Hunk's headband gently and started massaging his scalp.

Eventually, they all became a warm puddle of affection. The three started whispering praises, showering the yellow and blue boys in compliments, telling them sweet nothings as they cared for them. They started kissing them all over, telling them how beautiful they were, how much the three of them loved and appreciated them, how amazing they were. The two dark skinned boys were helpless to do anything but soak up all the love and compliments.

They might get insecure, but even when they do, they're both surrounded by people how love them. There's always someone there to help them through, to reassure them and make things better.

And they couldn't be more happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this  
> these boys are so pure and angsty let them be loved  
> please request in the comments ;33  
> cya later kiddos


End file.
